


Counting kisses and sponges

by randomshygirl



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, i just need them to marry each other, it's make out time, welcome to hell week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomshygirl/pseuds/randomshygirl
Summary: The storage scene we all wantedorA small salvation to survive through hell week.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Counting kisses and sponges

**Author's Note:**

> So, I felt inspired to write again after the suffering we went through with today's clip.  
> The idea came as Fatou accused Kieu My of being a distraction, and I remembered the sponge count she messed up. In canon we already know that Fatou has some problem not identified with mathematics (Same girl) but I thought to unite the two and this fic came.  
> I hope you guys like it; Warning is about the make out session, nothing explicit happens, because the characters are minors (although the actresses are not) and I do not know if I feel comfortable writing an explicit. Anyway, enjoy, and forgive any possible mistakes in writing.
> 
> *Translation of the firsts sentence: "Thirty-seven, thirty-eight (counting)" / - Hi!

\- Siebenunddreißig, achtunddreißig…

\- Hallo!

The greeting made Fatou take a slight jump from her chair. She was alone in the room, trying to count the sponges for the list, but immediately lost the count when she heard the voice calling her. It took her a few seconds to look away from the sheet of paper and face the person who was calling her.

Fatou smiled immediately as she noticed her girlfriend watching her with a curious look and a mischievous smile on her lips.

\- Hi you!

Kieu My approached her and gave her a small kiss on her lips before she walked away and threw herself in the beanbag in front of the table where Fatou was.

\- Nora told me that you were busy with the inventory list. - Kieu My said as she took the bag off her back and threw it on the floor next to the beanbag - I was going home and thought we'd go together, if you're not going to be long.

Fatou took one last look at the endless list of numbers that didn't make any sense to her before she snorted impatiently.

\- I have no idea how long this will take. - She put her pencil back on the table, and got up, going around the table and standing in front of another girl - so I'll appropriately say goodbye to you.

Kieu My barely had time to absorb what was said to her, when Fatou bent down and put both legs between Kieu My, sitting on her lap. The Asian girl felt her face get warm at the same time, but did not avoid the other girl's look. Fatou put her hands around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her. 

Kieu My thought she was floating, so she raised her hands to Fatou's waist and squeezed. The act awakened something in the two girls, because the next second, Fatou's tongue asked for passage between Kieu My's lips, and she accepted in the same second. 

They kissed deeply now, and Fatou pressed her body against Kieu My's, making the other girl interrupt the kiss with a deep whisper against her mouth.

_ Fuck _ . Kieu My thought as she felt Fatou's tongue touching her again. Her mind went blank, and she felt her eyes spin, as she did her best to correspond to the kiss.

If the Asian woman was shaken by the session, she couldn't imagine how proud Fatou was of herself for not having fainted yet. The girl was enjoying the sensation Kieu My's body gave her, because she was sure that if she was standing, her trembling legs would already have knocked her on the ground. 

At some point, between deep kisses and groans against her mouth, Kieu My's hands began to go down her waist, and the next second, Kieu My pressed her ass, firming Fatou's body against herself.

The movement made them both see stars, and stubbornly against all the wills of her body, Fatou began to slow down the kissing, trembling when finally a small distance was placed between their faces.

Fatou tried not to get lost with Kieu My's look, her pupils completely dilated, her breathing shortened and her lips swollen. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking the opportunity to increase the distance between them.

\- O-okay. - She said after a moment. - Now I really need to return to making the list.

Kieu My agreed with her head, her hands letting go Fatou quickly, the look lost between her eyes and her girlfriend's mouth.

Fatou smiled trying to calm her heartbeat.

\- Can we see each other later?

Kieu took a few seconds to answer, but then assumed a gloomy expression.

\- Sorry - She blushed a little with the hoarseness in her own voice, then continued after a moment, shaking her head to clear her thoughts - I have to help my parents at the store today.

\- Oh right. - Fatou did not avoid the disappointed look, but not wanting to look so needy of Kieu My's company, she forced a smile and got up. 

The lack of warmth was immediately noticeable, and Kieu My let out a groan as she felt Fatou get up.

\- Sorry, babe. I'm really busy right now. - And ignoring how much the affectionate nickname disconcerted her, Kieu My forced herself to get up next. 

\- I'll text you when I can go to your house, okay? - Kieu My said blushing lightly, a short smile on her lips. 

Fatou put distance between them again, for fear that if they kissed again she would not stop.

\- Of course. - And contrary to her last thought, she hurried to kiss Kieu My quickly, as fast as she could. - Bye.

Kieu My gave her another quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing the backpack on the floor, and leaving the storage room, waving lightly to her girlfriend before closing the door. Fatou threw herself back in the chair, trying not to think about her girlfriend's hands moving around her body, but rather the number of sponges she needed to finish counting.


End file.
